


you're looking alright tonight

by XellyChan



Series: mortal kombat discord comment fics [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Brief Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XellyChan/pseuds/XellyChan
Summary: Hanzo aches with the longing to reach out and touch.





	you're looking alright tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StrikeCommanderReyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikeCommanderReyes/gifts).



> More discord prompt fic. The request was kissing and touching.
> 
> Come join us over here at the +18 mk discord group to see me struggle to write a continuation lmao. https://discord.gg/xE6z6bX

Blood splatters and ice spears dazzle under the sickly glow of outworld's dying sun, a strong, graceful body moves with all the lovely deadliness of knife and Hanzo feels his heart stutter to a stop in his ribcage. Kuai Liang stands over the bodies of his opponents, back strong and broad in the horizon, blood splashed along the artful curve of his jaw, running in fascinating little rivulets down the cords of his throat. He wipes an inpatient arm over his face, smearing the blood into his skin, making him look wild and fierce and _oh, so beautiful_.

Hanzo aches with the longing to reach out and touch.

It's almost absentminded when he strikes out and breaks his opponent's neck, gutting them in the next breath with his kunai, letting their steaming intestines falling to his feet. Kuai tosses him a sharp smile over his shoulder then races forward, mist glittering in his hands as he strikes out and smoothly impales a line of enemies on jagged spires of ice.

Adrenaline jolting through his limbs, Hanzo gives chase, following Kuai through a path of carnage, ravenous like a dog scenting prey. Hunger feeds the fire inside his veins, flames crawling over his skin and flaring around his body, making quick work of all who dare come close.

"I think we're done here!" Kuai Liang shouts breathlessly over his shoulder, seamlessly crushing the throat of a fool who leaped in front of him. He separates their head from their body, carelessly tossing their half frostbitten corpse behind him where Scorpion grinningly burns it to ash. "Shall we be off then, Master Hasashi?"

"Lead and I shall follow, Grandmaster Kuai Liang," Hanzo says, can't decide if he means it as a promise or as a threat.

Kuai Liang laughs, rough with exertion, and leaps from the sheer cliff edge of the mountain, body arched and curved in a swimmer's dive.

Fire bursts around Hanzo in a blazing corona as he dives after Kuai, flinging his chain out and wrapping it around Kuai Liang's middle. The dry outworld wind buffets their ears, slicing rough, sour smelling currents over their bodies, the thrill of it electric and wild. Despite the fall, Kuai easily twists his body in order to wrap the chain around his arm and pulls himself around until he's facing Hanzo, his black hair whipping around him, the ends of his headband like blue streamers behind him as they free fall. He's smiling, fetching crow's feet creases appearing at the corners of his bright blue eyes, a coy quirk at the curving his mouth into something secretive and intriguing.

Once again the urge to reach out and touch consumes Hanzo.

He reaches within himself and pulls forward the sensation of hellfire and home, a flame-wreathed portal burning the air around them before swallowing them. Space and reality goes sideways then twists on itself until suddenly they're landing in a sprawl of limbs in Hanzo's bed, Kuai tangled delightfully in Hanzo's chain and sheets. Kuai's disheveled black hair fans out on the plush pillow, the dark strands stark against white silk.

They pant, adrenaline still coursing through their veins, staring wide-eyed and exhilarated at one another before a coy expression crosses Kuai Liang's face. Gripping Hanzo's chain where his arms are thrown above his head, Kuai twirls the kunai between his fingers, settling down luxuriously into the pillows, tilting his chin up to expose his neck temptingly. "Was this your plan all along? To follow me straight into your bed?"

Hanzo stares unabashedly at Kuai, eyes drawn to the vulnerable line of his throat, watching his pulse flutter erratically underneath sweaty, blood smeared skin. "No," He says gravely, voice thick with desire. "Wanting anything _t_ _his_  bad doesn't lead itself well to preplanning."

Kuai blinks, taken aback, then his coy smile melts into something delicately pleased. He loops his arms around Hanzo's shoulders, still entwined with the chain. "As impulsive as always," he says, fondly tapping the flat of the blade against Hanzo's cheek.

Hanzo finally, finally gets allows himself to get his hands on Kuai Liang, tracing eager fingers down Kuai's ribs. "You like that about me," he says, surprised and a little smug.

Kuai smiles, honest. "Yes," he says, simply.

Hanzo kisses him, just as simply, pressing Kuai into the pillows and bracketing his body with his own. Licking into his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip, tasting the shape of his smile. It's worship and it's pay off for an unprecedented amount of longing and it's everything Hanzo has thought about for months on end. Their beards rasp against each other and Kuai's cool fingers tangle in the loose strands of Hanzo's half undone hair and makes a small, hungry noise. Hanzo chases after it, intent on swallowing it down and stoking out more intriguing noises.

One kiss folds into dozens more. Some wet and deep and soft and slow, others breathless touches between their mouths, eager for more and clumsy with it. Hanzo lands a kiss, off center and on the corner of Kuai's mouth, catching in his beard, then takes the time to flutter a line of kisses across Kuai's jawline, tasting blood and sweat and foreign sun.

Kuai sighs, hooks his leg over Hanzo's hip, pulling him closer. "Yes, yes, yes," he says again.


End file.
